An Old Man and his guests
by Velixare
Summary: Where did Hekapoo go when she opened those portals? Did they all lead to her own dimension, or did some go elsewhere? Some say Marco traveled only her realm, others say it was countless. Let us explore one such journey. Join me now and let us discover. (Now a two-shot, maybe continue, prob not and a random/crack fic)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok before reading this, keep in mind, Its currently 2 AM here and i'm completely out of my mind right now. After watching SvtFOE episode with the scissors I got this Idea, short answer this is a what if story. I used my oc from my Sofia story so if you've read that good for you, if not, eh not really needed. Well i'm gonna pass out now, laters people.**

Many have wandered the dimensions, few have studied them. None have managed to count or visit them all, but there are those that have access to many. Such was the case when a single portal opened on a grassy field. From the portal stepped a female. She appeared as a pale skinned teenager in an orange dress, a flame constantly floating above her head.

Looking around she seemed surprised to be in the location. Noticing a structure in the distance she begins moving toward it. As the distance closes the structure is revealed as a throne, made entirely of volcanic glass. As she faces the back of the throne, the woman can not see if it is occupied.

As she reaches out to touch the surface a voice disturbed her peace, causing her to flinch back.

"Is there something I can help you with, Lady Hekapoo?" Turning around quickly she raises her scissors in a defensive stance. Standing in front of her was a man with pale sunken skin, horns sprang from his forehead to twist around his pointed ears. The rest of his body was covered in a feathered cloak. His expression was blank, as emotionless as stone.

Never leaving her stance Hekapoo questioned the man. "Who are you?"

Raising his eyebrow at the question the man responded. "Should that not be my question, you are in my world after all." Moving around Hekapoo, he went to sit upon the throne. "I will answer your question though. I am Osiris, Lord of Sarvin." When he said the name of the realm, the man motioned his head outwards.

Hekapoo seeing the man sit, lowered her guard ever so slightly. Tapping her chin with one finger she couldn't help but search her memory. Something about those names rang a bell, though she wasn't sure what.

Raising his arm slightly, the man motioned to a patch of grass in front of him. From the ground rose a stone chair. "Would you care for a seat, standing during a conversation was always rather tiring."

Observing the man carefully, Hekapoo slowly sat down. Looking at his yellow slitted eyes, she finally remembered. A legend her mother once told her. A legend of the tighearna biotáille. A creature neither divine or demonic, but worse than both if it wished. Raising her hand to her mouth to hide the slight gasp that escaped, Hekapoo watched the creature.

Moving his gaze outward toward the field, Osiris seemed to be gazing at something far away. "There is no need to be worried, Lady Hekapoo. If I had wished to harm you it would have been done by now, or I simply would have prevented your entry to my realm."

Hekapoo started to respond before she was forced to grab the chair, to keep herself upright as a powerful tremor shook the world. Wide eyed Hekapoo looked towards the distance to see a cloud of ash moving around.

"You must forgive my children Lady Hekapoo. They are still young, and do not know the ways of our kind." Osiris explained.

"Children?" Hekapoo questions. "I don't recall hearing about them Osiris." While she managed to maintain her calm exterior, inside Hekapoo was worried. Osiris himself was a danger enough, but if he had offsprings capable of shaking a world, what threat could be unleashed onto the dimensions.

Osiris maintained his emotionless face and voice, all the while watching the ash cloud. "As i said they are young, only a few millennia old. I would rather not have force them out until they have matured." Turning his head back toward his guest he asked again. "Is there something I can help you with?"

In response Hekapoo explained her challenge to the earth boy. It was a short tale, and she finished rather quickly. Near the end Hekapoo thought she saw the faintest of smiles upon the man's face, but before she could blink it was gone, leaving her to wonder if it was there at all.

"I see, but that leaves the question, why are you in my realm?" he asked her.

Shrugging her shoulders Hekapoo answered, "Not a clue. Was just opening a couple portals, wasn't thinking of this place."

Tilting his head slightly to the side Osiris observed the girl. This continued, Hekapoo growing more uncomfortable. "An interesting situation you are in. It is within my right to remove the human should he find his way here."

Hekapoo looked at the man wide eyed. She was well aware of immortals view on morality, but to hear one speak of killing an innocent and show no emotion was still surprising.

As she started to rise, wanting to confront the man he raised his hand signaling her to wait. He continued to speak, "However I will make an exception this one time. The boy will complete his challenge here, unless you'd rather go to one of my childrens domains?" With his last part he gestured towards the dissipating cloud. Hekapoo shook her head rather quickly at that suggestion.

The pair simply remained as they were for a time, watching the distance. Neither paid attention to how long they remained that way, but after a length Osiris stood. Looking over at the man, a questioning gaze was answered by him pointing at the portal.

From the portal stumbled the boy? No not a boy but a man, in his twenties perhaps. Turning his gaze towards his guest, Osiris merely received a shrug in reply from Hekapoo. As Hekapoo stood to address the new guest, Osiris returned to his throne.

The human was the first to speak. "I've gotta say Hekapoo, in ten years this is perhaps the nicest place you've gone to."

Watching the man in front of her Hekapoo felt some satisfaction. Originally she thought the boy would give up, the challenge to difficult. How he turned out proved her wrong. He had proved reliant, eventually overcoming the challenges he faced. All leading to the final confrontation, yet to begin.

Hekapoo glanced behind her slightly before replying, "Ya wasn't really intentional, but it works. Sure you won't just give up Marco?"

Raising an eyebrow and smirking Marco replied. "Give up? Not a chance." Stretching slightly he gazed at his rival. "This gonna be the easy way or the hard?"

Grinning, Hekapoo started circling Marco, who in turn circled her. The first to action was Hekapoo who made a dash for the portal. Halfway into the run she was tackled to the ground. Kicking Marco off her, she sees that he is again between her and the portal. Both pull out their weapons, intent on finishing the contest quickly.

Hekapoo while more experienced, has the disadvantage with her smaller reach. In the end that is her undoing, and Marco is able to disarm her. Holding the blade toward her, Marco approached until he stood directly in front. As he pulled back to extinguish her flame, a sound caused both to pause. A slow deliberate clapping. Looking up Marco saw the man for the first time, while Hekapoo simply watched.

"A marvelous duel, such a display of skill." Osiris said, his blank tone giving a feeling of sarcasm. Turning his gaze toward Marco he continued, "I always did forget how interesting your kind were human child."

Marco looked at the man clearly confused before gazing at Hekapoo. "Who's the weirdo?"

Shrugging slightly Hekapoo answered, "Short answer, strong old guy."

"Lady Hekapoo while your description is… accurate, I would prefer you not use it again." Osiris said, clearly growing tired with her. "Lady Hekapoo, while I understand your reasons, I wish you to keep this realm to your own mind." Looking around he continued, "If others must know tell them only, that this is the tomb of Spirit Lord and his children." Moving his gaze so he was looking directly into Hekapoo eyes Osiris finished he request. "Neither of us seek for me to return and so it shall be."

Marco had watched the exchange with caution, not sure what exactly was going on. When the man's roaming gaze landed on him he started to grow nervous.

"My request for you, Marco was it, is a simple one. There is a family I wish you to deliver a message to." Looking up Osiris cloak began to unfold revealing what they truly were. Two raven like wings stretched to his side. "Tell the Butterfly, it is time for them to outshine the raven, and spread its wings."

Without looking at either Osiris beat his wings strongly causing a gust of wind to pick up. Both Hekapoo and Marco were forced to cover their eyes, as the grass was thrown around. When they opened them again, Osiris his throne, and the stone chair were gone.

Not sure what just happened Marco turned to Hekapoo, who shared an expression of equal confusion. "So we just forget this happened?" He asked her.

The question seemed to snap Hekapoo out of her stupor. "Ya that sounds good."

Not up for another fight, Hekapoo allowed Marco to approach and extinguish her flame. As the clone vanished Marco turned toward the portal, intent on continuing his quest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Several centuries after Scissor incident (Sarvin time)**

The field once housed a magnificent structure, but none alive knew what it was, or perhaps those that did simply kept it secret. Anything that was built in the area crumbled, burned, rotted, or otherwise was destroyed long before it should. The people had given up hope and left the area as a nature preserve. Many gained the position of steward of the land, but each found something they could never explain.

The first day of their stewardship the Sarvin would find a strange old man tending to a single flower bed. The flowers were bright red shooting into the air, as if in imitation of a flame. The man tending them would look up toward the steward saying only a single phrase, "Take care of them will you?". The steward would always nod, speechless as the man walked around a tree and out of sight, as if never there.

Such was the case for the first steward and the second, and third. In time the old man became a initiation for the next steward. Each learned it would occur for the next and the one after, yet none outside this group knew. It was common theory by those of his faith that the Silent Father once cared for the land, giving rise to the stewards own belief that he and the old man were one.

It wasn't till the third steward that the old man made his second appearance to the first. Once more he said only a single phrase, "Go with my blessing." With his duty complete the first steward embraced death with a smile upon his face. Thus his appearance continued to the secret order until one day a steward was called.

A rather large green skinned humanoid lizard marched through the maze. Accompanying her was a smaller humanoid cat.

"This better not be a waste of time Elzin." the lizard said not looking away from the path.

"O..of course not Lady Estra. This will be worth your time.' Elzin stated nervousness tinting his every word. As they rounded the corner the source of his call could be seen. At the center of the maze clearing was a single red hole in the air. What drew the attention though was not the hole but rather what was near it.

Watching the portal from a nearby bench was the old man. She noticed his gaze had changed from what she remembered. Gone was his neutral smile, now replaced by an irritated frown, Beside this one feature he appeared as he had for the thirty previous stewards, and herself. The ever present feathered cloak hid from view his lower body, leaving only his horns and ears to show himself as a beast.

Estra kneeled before the figure, hitting Elzin to force him as well. "Silent One, what is that?" Estra questioned the man. Looking down the old man seemed to notice the pair for the first time.

His frown lightening slightly into a neutral line, the Father looked back at the portal. "That my dear, is something I thought long since finished."

Before either could speak another word they were interrupted by a new voice. "Ah is that anyway to talk about your lover Osiris?" a female voice spoke from the direction of the portal. From the portal a red headed girl was poking her head out.

"Lady Hekapoo your statement is false as we are both aware." Turning to face Estra, he quirked an eyebrow slightly at her expression. It was a mix of both anger, and bewilderment. "You must forgive her, she speaks what she believes rather than the truth."

Stepping out of the portal Hekapoo walks to the bench before sitting down right next to the man. "Don't listen to the old fart, he just doesn't want to admit he loves me." Halfway through the sentence Hekapoo snaked her arm around Osiris neck.

Deciding it's pointless to argue further Osiris simply looks at the portal. He does however notice the shocked expression on Estra. "Something the matter, dear Estra?"

Catching herself Estra masks her surprise before replying. "I was simply startled Father." Glancing at Hekapoo she can't hide her irritation but continues, "Rare is the day when one sees you in company of others."

Tilting his head slightly in acknowledgment he spoke, "Lady Hekapoo would you remove your arm, it is rather disconcerting."

Thinking about it for a second she replied, "Nah this is comfy." As she finished she leaned into the man, who only gave a slight look to.

"Is this behaviour caused by it being your original, or because you don't have to worry about the boy this time?" He asks her not really expecting an answer.

He receives one none the less, "Yes."

The pair are interrupted by an outburst from Estra. "How dare you." She rises from the kneeling position to point directly at Hekapoo. "Not only do you desecrate this sacred place, you have the nerve to use our lord as comfort."

Through the tirade, Hekapoo simply sits there half listening to the girl. A small smile playing on her lips. "Seems you have an admirer Osiris."

Her casual attitude enraged Estra even more, leading her to act irrationally. Attempting to punch the demoness she was met with a hand blocking her path. That was the last thing she noticed before her world went black.

Osiris caught her as she fell forward. Turning to look at Elzin he motioned to the unconscious girl. "Take her back to the keep. If anyone asks she had a stressful day and fell asleep while wandering the garden."

The boy was completely terrified as he approached. His mentor had just been knocked out by their god. Taking Estra in his arms he attempted a half bow, "As you command Father."

As the boy walked off Osiris turned to see Hekapoo giving him a strange look. She spoke before he could voice the question. "They call you Father, was that one of your children?" For the first time and possibly last time Hekapoo heard Osiris snort.

"No, all my children have left this world." the sentences causes some concern in Hekapoo. Last she had heard they were still confined to the planet till maturity. "That child was simply one who follows the Stewards faith. The Silent Father, they call me. What good is a father that cares so little he remains absent." Looking toward Hekapoo he notices her discomfort and states a simple fact. "They are free from this world, but unless I will it, can not leave this realm.'

Thinking over that Hekapoo looks at the surrounding area. After a few silent moments she asks a question that must be answered. "Osiris, how long ago did Marco's challenge occur?"

"That was roughly six hundred and fifty four years ago, give or take a few decades." Shrugging slightly, "When you get to my age time stops being important." Looking toward her, Osiris noticed Hekapoo's surprised reaction. "Ah yes I forget time is distorted outside my dimension, or was it the other way around?"

"It's only been six decades in my realm." Hekapoo stated adjusting rather quickly to the news. Alternate time was not something new to her, her own realm only a fraction of a fraction to Earth.

"Has it? And how has that boy been fairing?" Osiris asked, the first time curiosity was in his voice. "I assume he returned to his bond mate?" His answer is simply a questioning gaze from Hekapoo. Osiris couldn't contain a short chuckle at how naive Hekapoo was being. The laughter hurt more than he was prepared for though.

"Surely you felt that accursed moons power over the boy. He is bond to one and only one can hold his heart." He wheezed out, clutching his chest over his lung.

Looking at the man concerned Hekapoo voiced herself, "Are you ok Osiris?" Her question was waved off, as he began to compose himself.

"No need to concern yourself Lady Hekapoo. Simply an old body not use to an action." Gaining his bearings Osiris continued his earlier questioning. "Did you truly not know? Considering how close you two seemed I expected it to be obvious to you."

Hekapoo's already bright face became closer to that of a flame as she began stammering. "M.m. and fleshwad, eh never." Waving her hand all the while, the sight was rather humorous. "Wouldn't happen if you gave me the world."

Raising his eyebrow slightly Osiris decided to add something, "The world? So there is a price?" Her face grew closer to the color of the sun, causing Osiris to form a genuine smile. Raising a hand to stall her counter, 'I merely jest Lady Hekapoo. I must find my amusement where possible after all."

The only response he received was a huff and the cold shoulder. Deciding to let her be Osiris simply gazed upward, the ever present stars gazing back.

 **A/N so short answer with this chapter, my creative side for other stories is dead right now. Anywho figured i'd do this helped get rid of some writers block. Anyone reading one of the other stories, sorry for not updating in forever, but working 75 hrs a week for 3 months really drained me and now i have a single full time job so not much time to write still. Will try to start updating again soon, but no promises.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unknown centuries later**

The red portal appeared only one more time. Stepping through the portal Hekapoo once more came face to face with Osiris. Neither of the two had changed physically since their last encounter, but Hekapoo felt something was different.

Before the man had seemed grumpy, distant, with traces of joy. Now though, whatever joy he held had vanished. Upon noticing her, Osiris mouth formed into a small sad smile.

"Welcome Hekapoo, it has been a long time." he said. The lack of his usual *lady* title surprised Hekapoo.

Taking everything in Hekapoo spoke her mind as was common. "What's wrong bird-man?" Despite the gloomy air surrounding them, Hekapoo couldn't help but joke around. She received a single raised eyebrow at the name and a finger pointed to the sky.

Turning towards the sky she found not a regular yellow sun, but a massive red one in its place. Turning sharply she heard the man speak. "This world's end is nigh as is my time here." Osiris looked directly at her now, never losing the sad smile he wore. "It was rather nice meeting you Hekapoo, if only for a short time."

Taking the few steps toward him, Hekapoo grabbed his arm. "How though, an eternal can never die?" She said questioned. In her state she didn't notice Osiris move until she was being held like one would a child in distress.

"There, there young one. Time eventually comes for all of us, me included." Hekapoo looked up, into Osiris eyes. "My time passed long ago little Hekapoo, now it is for the ancients to pass into the unknown."

Holding the man as if her life depended on it Hekapoo spoke. "I will miss these talks, my friend."

"As will I Hekapoo, as will I." Untangling himself Osiris held her at arm's reach. "You have grown into such a wonderful person young one." In a rare show of care Osiris lowered himself to her height and placed a kiss upon her brow.

Shocked slightly she simply stood there. "You've gotten soft."

Chuckling slightly Osiris responded. "Only for you." Glancing upward, he motioned toward the portal. "It is time, you must leave here." As he said this he gently pushed her toward the portal.

"You won't be forgotten Osiris." She said one foot already gone.

"I have and I must be, if the worlds are to live free." He replied never looking at her. "Should any ask tell them only, that the Demon King is dead."

Before either could say another word, a great flash occurred. The suns final light was about to end. Stepping through the portal Hekapoo closed it, while on the other side Osiris simply observed.

When the sun heaved its last breath, Osiris watched a small smile stretched across his face. The last words said on the planet Sarvin were, "You made this life interesting, let's hope the next is the same."

 **A/N OK so the ending is crap, but honestly i couldn't think of a good way to do it. I had to end it though, cause long stories tend to sap whatever will I have to write. Anyway thanks for reading**


End file.
